LEGO Batman, Le Film
LEGO Batman, Le Film est un spin-off de La Grande Aventure LEGO et un film centré sur le héros DC Comics Batman réalisé par Chris McKay. Il est sorti dans les salles de cinéma françaises le 8 février 2017. Synopsis Le véritable héros de La Grande Aventure LEGO c'était lui : LEGO Batman ! Après avoir épaté tout le monde avec son flow et vaincu Lord Business, il a enfin droit à son propre film : LEGO Batman, Le Film. Seul souci, le Joker essaie de s'emparer de Gotham City. Du coup, notre justicier masqué, qui préfère toujours travailler en solo, va devoir apprendre à travailler avec les autres et peut-être, mais on y croit pas trop, apprendre à voir la vie du bon côté. Résumé Le Joker détourne un avion contenant plusieurs tonnes d'explosifs qu'il compte utiliser pour détruire Gotham City. Le pilote de l'avion refuse de croire que le plan de Joker puisse fonctionner, puisque ses précédentes tentatives ont toujours échoué grâce à Batman mais, cette fois, le Joker est certain de sa réussite. Ses complices investissent la centrale d'énergie de Gotham et placent une bombe assez puissante pour détruire la ville, tandis que le Bat-Signal a été recouvert d'œufs par Egghead pour empêcher Batman d'être alerté. Le commissaire Gordon et la police de Gotham City sont contraints de livrer le maire McCaskill au Joker. Il s'avère rapidement que le maire a été remplacé par Batman, déguisé, qui l'emporte sans effort contre tous ses adversaires. Le Joker cherche à s'échapper avec des ballons alors que la bombe a bientôt achevé son compte à rebours. Batman doit alors faire un choix. Avec son grappin, le justicier saisit le Joker, qui se réfère à lui-même comme étant son plus grand ennemi, mais Batman lui rétorque qu'il ne représente absolument rien pour lui et le laisse partir pour désamorcer la bombe. Dans son repaire, le Joker se lamente auprès d'Harley Quinn sur le manque de respect de Batman tout en regardant une interview entre Superman et Lois Lane. Un nouveau plan germe dans son esprit quand Superman évoque la manière dont il a emprisonné son pire ennemi, le Général Zod, dans la Zone Fantôme où sont également prisonniers les méchants les plus maléfiques de tous les temps. La cérémonie de départ à la retraite du Commissaire Gordon est interrompue par le Joker et les méchants de Gotham City. Mais contre toute attente, alors que Batman et le nouveau commissaire de la ville, Barbara Gordon, les affronte, le Joker se livre et livre également tous les autres méchants, qu'il enferme dans une boîte à cadeaux gigantesque. Batman soupçonne le Joker de préparer quelque chose mais sombre dans la dépression à cause de l'inactivité. Il tombe alors dans le piège et décide d'envoyer le Joker dans la Zone Fantôme pour en être débarrassé. Pour cela, il doit au préalable voler le projecteur de Zone Fantôme dans la Forteresse de Solitude de Superman et accorde pour la première fois de l'attention à son fils adoptif, Dick Grayson, en l'emmenant avec lui. Ensuite, ils se rendent ensemble à l'asile d'Arkham où est emprisonné le Joker. Ils sont repérés par Barbara Gordon et la sécurité mais Batman réussit tout de même à envoyer le Joker dans la Zone Fantôme avant d'être arrêté. Dans la Zone Fantôme, le Joker est accueilli par la gardienne, Phyllis, puis rencontre les autres prisonniers, qui deviennent rapidement ses nouveaux alliés. Durant ce temps, Harley Quinn vole le projecteur de Zone Fantôme et libère tous les prisonniers dans Gotham City. Sauron révèle au Joker l'emplacement de la Batcave. Barbara Gordon demande à Batman et Robin de l'aider à arrêter le Joker, et Alfred se joint à eux. Ils réussissent à s'échapper ensemble, puis Batman, craignant de les mettre en danger, les isole et part affronter seul les méchants mais échoue. Le Joker bannit Batman dans la Zone Fantôme puis se prépare à nouveau à utiliser des bombes pour détruire la ville. Batman parlemente avec Phyllis qui accepte de le laisser partir s'il ramène tous les évadés. De retour à Gotham City, il demande de l'aide à Alfred, Robin et Barbara. Ensemble, ils renvoient les méchants dans la Zone Fantôme. La bombe provoque alors des failles dans toute la ville. Pour sauver la ville, Batman convainc le Joker de l'aider en admettant qu'il est réellement son plus grand ennemi. Après leur réussite, Batman laisse ensuite partir les méchants de Gotham City, en leur laissant une avance de trente minutes. Casting Version originale Vignette Batman Movie Will Arnett.jpg|Will Arnett - Batman / Bruce Wayne Vignette Batman Movie Michael Cera.jpg|Michael Cera - Robin / Dick Grayson Vignette Batman Movie Rosario Dawson.jpg|Rosario Dawson - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Vignette Batman Movie Ralph Fiennes.jpg|Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth Vignette Batman Movie Zach Galifianakis.jpg|Zach Galifianakis - Le Joker *Will Arnett - Batman / Bruce Wayne *Michael Cera - Robin / Dick Grayson *Rosario Dawson - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon *Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth *Siri - Nordi *Zach Galifianakis - Le Joker *Jenny Slate - Harley Quinn *Jason Mantzoukas - L'Épouvantail *Conan O'Brien - Le Sphinx *Doug Benson - Bane *Billy Dee Williams - Double-Face *Zoë Kravitz - Catwoman *Kate Micucci - Gueule d'Argile *Riki Lindhome - Poison Ivy *Eddie Izzard - Voldemort *Seth Green - King Kong *Jemaine Clement - Sauron *Ellie Kemper - Phyllis *Channing Tatum - Superman *Jonah Hill - Green Lantern *Adam Devine - Flash *Héctor Elizondo - Jim Gordon *Mariah Carey - Maire McCaskill *Lauren White - Chef O'Hara *David Burrows - Anchorman Phil *Laura Kightlinger - Reporter Pippa *Brent Musburger - Reporter #1 *Ralph Garman Reporter #2 *Chris Hardwick - Reporter #3 *Todd Hansen - Captain Dale *Chris McKay - Pilot Bill Version française Vignette Batman Movie Rayane Bensetti.jpg|Rayane Bensetti - Robin / Dick Grayson Vignette Batman Movie Natoo.jpg|Natoo - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Vignette Batman Movie Stéphane Bern.jpg|Stéphane Bern - Alfred Pennyworth *Philippe Valmont - Batman / Bruce Wayne *Philippe Bozo - Le Joker *Estelle Simon - Nordi *Frédéric Cerdal - Commissaire Gordon *Victoria Grosbois - Harley Quinn *Antoine Griezmann - Superman *Blaise Matuidi - Flash *WaRTeK - Green Lantern Le 11 janvier 2017, il était possible de suivre les coulisses du doublage de Rayane Bensetti et de Natoo sur Snapchat (warnerbrosfr). Le 13 janvier 2017, c'était au tour de Stéphane Bern d'être dans les studios. Personnages Personnages principaux The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batman.jpg|Batman / Bruce Wayne The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Robin.jpg|Robin / Dick Grayson The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl / Barbara Gordon The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage The Joker.jpg|Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn / Dr. Harleen Quinzel Autres personnages ;Vilains de Gotham City *Bane *Calendar Man *Captain Boomerang *Catman *Catwoman *Chef du gang des mutants *Clock King *Crazy Quilt *Doctor Phosphorus *Double-Face *Dr. Hugo Strange *Egghead *Gentleman Ghost *Gueule d'Argile *Jumelles Kabuki *Killer Croc *Kite Man *L'Effaceur *L'Épouvantail *La Calculette *L'Homme-mystère *Le Joker *Le Mime *Le Pingouin *Magpie *Man-Bat *March Harriet *Maître Zodiaque *Mister Polka-Dot *Mite Tueuse *Mr. Freeze *Orca *Poison Ivy *Prince du Condiment *Red Hood *Roi Tut *Tarantula *Zebra-Man *Pingouin complice ;Vilains de la Zone Fantôme *Agent Smith *Créature des marais *Daleks *King Kong *Kraken *Le Rayé et Gremlins *Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest *Méduse *Momie *Requin *Sauron *Singes volants *T-Rex *Vampire *Vélociraptor *Voldemort *Général Zod ;Citoyens de Gotham City *Maire McCaskill *Commissaire Gordon *Chef O'Hara *Aaron Cash *Officiers de police *Gardiens de sécurité *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne ;Ligue des Justiciers *Aquaman *Apache Chief *Black Canary *Black Vulcan *Cyborg *El Dorado *Flash *Gleek *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Jayna *Martian Manhunter *Samurai *Superman *Wonder Dog *Wonder Woman *Zan ;Divers *Nordi le Bat-computer *Phyllis *Jor-El Sortie cinéma *États-Unis - 10 février 2017 *Canada - 10 février 2017 *France - 8 février 2017 *Allemagne - 9 février 2017 *Belgique - 8 février 2017 *Danemark - 9 février 2017 *Espagne - 10 février 2017 *Italie - 9 février 2017 *Royaume-Uni - 10 février 2017 *Suisse - 9 février 2017 (français), 9 février 2017 (allemand) Voir toutes les dates de sortie Avant-première L'avant-première française s'est tenue au Grand Rex à Paris le 1er février 2017 en présence des voix françaises Rayane Bensetti, Natoo, Stéphane Bern et WaRTeK, ainsi que de mascottes représentant Batman, Robin et Batgirl. Il était possible de la suivre sur Snapchat (warnerbrosfr). LEGO Batman, Le Film Grand Rex 1.jpg LEGO Batman, Le Film Grand Rex 2.jpg L'avant-première américaine s'est tenue à Los Angeles le 4 février 2017 en présence du casting original, du réalisateur Chris McCay, du producteur Dan Lin et de l'équipe. TLBM Première LA 1.jpg TLBM Première LA 2.jpg TLBM Première LA 3.jpg|La Batmobile TLBM Première LA 4.jpg|Will Arnett et Batman TLBM Première LA 5.jpg|Will Arnett TLBM Première LA 6.jpg|Le producteur Dan Lin TLBM Première LA 7.jpg|Héctor Elizondo et le commissaire Gordon TLBM Première LA 8.jpg|Doug Benson TLBM Première LA 9.jpg|Riki Lindhome et Kate Micucci TLBM Première LA 10.jpg|Zach Galifianakis TLBM Première LA 11.jpg|Will Arnett TLBM Première LA 12.jpg|Jenny Slate TLBM Première LA 13.jpg|Zach Galifianakis et Le Joker TLBM Première LA 14.jpg|Le réalisateur Chris McKay TLBM Première LA 15.jpg|Rosario Dawson TLBM Première LA 16.jpg|Rosario Dawson TLBM Première LA 17.jpg|Chris Hardwick TLBM Première LA 18.jpg|Mariah Carey TLBM Première LA 19.jpg|Michael Cera, Will Arnett, Rosario Dawson et Chris McKay TLBM Première LA 20.jpg|Le casting, le réalisateur et le producteur TLBM Première LA 21.jpg|Jenny Slate et Rosario Dawson TLBM Première LA 22.jpg|Rosario Dawson et Batgirl TLBM Première LA 23.jpg|L'équipe Bande originale La bande originale du film a été composée par Lorne Balfe. La chanson de fin des crédits est Friends Are Family. thumb|Sortie le 3 février 2017 ;Disque 1 #Who's the (Bat)Man - Patrick Stump #Forever - DNCE #(I Just) Died in Your Arms - Cutting Crew #Invincible - Kirsten Arian #One - Harry Nilsson #Heroes (We Could Be) (Hard Rock Sofa and Skidka Remix) - Alesso feat. Tove Lo #Man in the Mirror - Alex Aiono #Friends Are Family- Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett, Jeff Lewis #I Found You - Fraser Murray #Forever (Tranter Version) - Justin Tranter #Man in the Mirror - Richard Cheese & Lounge Against The Machine #Everything Is Awesome - Richard Cheese & Lounge Against The Machine ;Disque 2 #Black - Lorne Balfe #Your Greatest Enemy - Lorne Balfe #The Arrival of Robin - Lorne Balfe #Joker Crashes the Party - Lorne Balfe #No Seat Belts Required - Lorne Balfe #To Cage the Joker - Lorne Balfe #The Phantom Zone - Lorne Balfe #Open for Business - Lorne Balfe #Chaos in Gotham - Lorne Balfe #Lava Attack - Lorne Balfe #For Your Own Good - Lorne Balfe #Joker Manor - Lorne Balfe #Batman's in the Zone - Lorne Balfe #The Babs Signal - Lorne Balfe #Battle Royale - Lorne Balfe #A Long Farewell - Lorne Balfe Plusieurs chansons ont été utilisées pour les bandes-annonces parmi lesquelles on peut citer Black And Yellow, une chanson de 2010 du rappeur américain Wiz Khalifa, et We Ridin' (Batman), une chanson de 2008 du rappeur américain V.I.C. Galerie Captures d'écran promotionnelles= The LEGO Batman Movie 1.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 2.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 3.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 4.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 5.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 6.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 7.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 8.jpg The LEGO Batman Movie 9.jpg |-| Posters= LEGO Batman, Le Film.jpg|Premier poster teaser The LEGO Batman Movie Poster SDCC 2016.jpg|Deuxième poster teaser, San Diego Comic-Con 2016 The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Batman Day.jpg|Troisième poster teaser, Batman Day LEGO Batman, Le Film Affiche.jpg|Affiche cinéma The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Imax.jpg|Poster Imax The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Dolby.jpg|Poster Dolby The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Batman.jpg|Poster graffiti Batman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Robin.jpg|Poster graffiti Robin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Batgirl.jpg|Poster graffiti Batgirl The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Poster graffiti Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Joker.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Harley Quinn.jpg|Poster graffiti Harley Quinn The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Catwoman.jpg|Poster graffiti Catwoman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Penguin.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Pingouin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Poison Ivy.jpg|Poster graffiti Poison Ivy The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti Mr. Freeze.jpg|Poster graffiti Mr. Freeze The LEGO Batman Movie Poster graffiti The Sphinx.jpg|Poster graffiti Le Sphinx The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batman.jpg|Poster personnage Batman The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Robin.jpg|Poster personnage Robin The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Batgirl.jpg|Poster personnage Batgirl The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Poster personnage Alfred Pennyworth The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage The Joker.jpg|Poster personnage Le Joker The LEGO Batman Movie Poster Personnage Harley Quinn.jpg|Poster personnage Harley Quinn |-| Vignettes= Vignette Batman Movie 0.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 1.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 2.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 3.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 4.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 5.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 6.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 7.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 8.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 9.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 10.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 11.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 12.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 13.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 14.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 15.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 16.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 17.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 18.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 19.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 20.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 21.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 22.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 23.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 24.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 25.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 26.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 27.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 28.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 29.png Vignette Batman Movie 30.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 31.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 32.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33b.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 33c.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 34.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35b.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 35c.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 36.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 37.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 38.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 39.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 40.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 41.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 42.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 43.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 44.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 45.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 46.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 47.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 48.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 49.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 50.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 51.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 52.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 53.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 54.png Vignette Batman Movie 1 mois.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 1 semaine.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 6 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 5 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 4 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 3 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 2 jours.jpg Vignette Batman Movie 1 jour.jpg Vignette Batman Movie sortie.jpg Vidéos LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle (VF)|Bande-annonce VF 1 (24 mars 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle (VOST)|Bande-annonce VOST 1 (24 mars 2016) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE - Bande Annonce Officielle 2 (VF)|Bande-annonce VF 2 (28 mars 2016) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE - Bande Annonce Officielle 2 (VOST)|Bande-annonce VOST 2 (28 mars 2016) Comic-Con Trailer - LEGO Batman Movie|Bande-annonce VO 3, San Diego Comic-Con 2016 (23 juillet 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 3 (VOST)|Bande-annonce VOST 3 (14 septembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 4 (VOST)|Bande-annonce VOST 4 (4 novembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 5 (VOST)|Bande-annonce VOST 5 (16 novembre 2016) The LEGO Batman Movie – Extended TV Spot HD|Bande-annonce étendue télévision (11 décembre 2016) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 4 (VF)|Bande-annonce VF 4 (18 janvier 2017) LEGO BATMAN, LE FILM - Bande Annonce Officielle 5 (VF)|Bande-annonce VF 5 (24 janvier 2017) The LEGO Batman Movie - "Behind the Bricks" Featurette|Behind the Bricks (26 janvier 2017) LEGO Batman, le Film - Questions Pour Un Champion !|Questions pour un champion (30 janvier 2017) The LEGO Batman Movie - Gotham Cribs|Gotham Cribs (2 février 2017) THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE Promo Clip - Meet The Cast (2017) Animated Comedy Movie HD|Doublage version originale LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Stéphane Bern|Doublage version française : Stéphane Bern LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Rayane Bensetti|Doublage version française : Rayane Bensetti LEGO Batman, Le Film - Le Making Of - Blaise Matuidi|Doublage version française : Blaise Matuidi All-New LEGO Batmobile from Chevy Chevrolet|La Batmobile par Chevrolet LEGO Batmobile from Chevy Timelapse Chevrolet|La Batmobile par Chevrolet OFFICIAL VIDEO Friends Are Family - Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett & Jeff Lewis|''Friends Are Family'' Notes *La Batmobile est une Chevrolet. *La voix de Nordi, le Bat-Computer, est celle de , l'assistant personnel intelligent d' . *L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers du film La Grande Aventure LEGO et mêle plusieurs univers. L'univers principal reste DC Comics avec l'introduction de nombreux super-héros et super-vilains secondaires. Toutefois, Batman fait clairement référence aux Maîtres Constructeurs et plusieurs références sont faites à d'autres thèmes. *Plusieurs personnages dérivés du film La Grande Aventure LEGO sont probablement présents : il est notamment possible d'apercevoir des variations de Gordon Zola et Kébab Bob avec une peau couleur chair dans les bandes-annonces. *Plusieurs personnages présents dans le jeu LEGO Dimensions sont également présents via la Zone Fantôme : les Daleks (Doctor Who), les Gremlins, la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, les singes volants (Magicien d'Oz) sont visibles dans les bandes-annonces et autres spots télévisés promotionnels tandis que la présence de Sauron (Le Seigneur des Anneaux) et de Voldemort (Harry Potter) a été dévoilée via le casting. Les dinosaures de Jurassic World sont également présents. *D'autres vilains provenant d'univers non déclinés sont également présents dans la Zone Fantôme tels King Kong, le Kraken (Le Choc des Titans) parfois confondu avec Godzilla (mais clairement identifié comme étant le Kraken dans le jeu vidéo LEGO Dimensions), l'Agent Smith (Matrix) ou le requin (probablement Les Dents de la mer). Il était possible d'apercevoir King Kong dans la bande-annonce étendue lors de l'explosion de la Batcave. *Les derniers vilains de la Zone Fantôme sont représentés par des minifigurines existantes tels la créature des marais (Monster Fighters), la momie, le vampire et Méduse (Minifigures). Cela peut d'ailleurs poser un problème de continuité, tous ces personnages étant des Maîtres Constructeurs dans le film La Grande Aventure LEGO. *Alfred Pennyworth cite les précédents films et série avec Batman et un extrait de scène avec Adam West a été inclus. *Batman regarde dans sa salle de projection avec et . Il est également fait référence au film . *Lorsque tous les vilains piégés dans la Zone Fantôme en sont libérés, l'absence du Général Zod, déclaré piégé par Superman, est notable. Lorsqu'elle accepte que Batman s'absente de la Zone Fantôme pour sauver ses amis à Gotham City, Phyllis n'exige pas non plus le retour du Joker, même si elle exprime clairement qu'elle souhaite le retour de Batman. *L'une des photos des parents de Bruce Wayne est une référence directe au jour de leur meurtre, ils posent devant le théâtre et une pancarte indique la direction du lieu du crime. *Les bandes-annonces montrent Batman courant avec Green Lantern, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman et Green Arrow : cette scène n'apparaît pas dans le film. Excepté Superman qui est également vu lors d'une interview, les membres de la Ligue des Justiciers n'apparaissent que dans la Forteresse de Solitude. Les membres présents incluent également les personnages de la série Super Friends. *Une affiche Ninjagotown est une référence au thème Ninjago et au film et donc au prochain film LEGO à sortir au cinéma. *Le mot de passe de Batman est Iron Man est naze, faisant référence au super-héros Marvel. Dans les bandes-annonces, le mot de passe était Nanananana, faisant référence au thème de Batman. Liens externes *Site The LEGO Batman Movie (en anglais) *Site The LEGO Batman Movie (en français) *Site The LEGO Batman Movie sur LEGO.fr *Instagram The LEGO Batman Movie *Facebook The LEGO Batman Movie *Twitter The LEGO Batman Movie *Présentation de la Batmobile par Chevrolet en:The LEGO Batman Movie Catégorie:LEGO Batman, Le Film Catégorie:La Grande Aventure LEGO Catégorie:DC Comics Catégorie:Films Catégorie:2017